Laser projectors without optics and having a micromirror unit (scanning mirror laser projector) that scans a projection surface are already known. Also known are light pointer devices, such as laser pointers which, for example, are used to draw the attention of viewers to a particular section of a presentation.
In addition, the related art describes various multiple-access methods for media.
European Published Patent Application No. 1 087 327 discloses an interactive presentation control system; a speaker in this instance controls a presentation by projecting previously defined spatial patterns onto a projection surface by means of a laser beam emitted from a laser pointer. The previously defined spatial patterns are detected and interpreted by the control system, which then outputs display commands to a projector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,736 describes a micro mirror projector in which a position of a pointing device in relation to the projected image is able to be automatically detected.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 515 015 A2 describes a method for interacting with a computer-generated image.
U.S. Published Patent Appln. No. 2008/029316 A1 describes a method for detecting the position of an input device on a monitor while using infrared light.